


You Will Always Dance

by Smutcutter



Category: Leo - Fandom, VIXX, hakyeon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutcutter/pseuds/Smutcutter
Summary: Hakyeon is asked by management to do a special performance.Hakyeon angst and Leo friendship - that's it.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	You Will Always Dance

Hakyeon had worked hard for a week on his performance. A week might not be very long to others but with his schedule, a week was a lifetime. It was time that could have been used to do a million other things; shopping, sleeping, seeing his friends and family, but he chose to dance. 

He sweated for hours with his choreographer. She was a sweet-faced girl who worked him just as hard as any male choreographer would. It was their manager that suggested Hakyeon do a solo dance number to open for the group’s latest debut at the awards show. Hakyeon was the leader but he did nothing without manager approval. He knew it would mean more work when he really did have plans. The call to his mother had been difficult but she understood he had to miss their dinner plans. She always understood. 

He sweated and worked his long limbs into new positions. Over and over, he never felt it was right. Facing the mirror, on a break, he grabbed a small towel and dabbed at his sweat. He had a small face, expressive eyes but his body he always disliked. He had spent a lifetime trying to connect with his body as dance was indeed his true passion. The rest of the group was always being encouraged to show off their abs but Hakyeon made sure to fade into the background for those times. He was wearing sweats now; pants and a long-sleeved sweatshirt over a long-sleeved t-shirt. His insecurity ran deep. Not to mention his darker skin. This was the biggest flaw for the group to pick on. It hit deeper with every jab but Hakyeon always smiled.

On the night of the performance, he dressed, matching the rest of the group in color but each one of them had a slightly different style, then sat to have his hair and makeup done. The rest of the group was animatedly talking and joking in the small dressing room. Ken was trying to sneak something to eat and Ravi laughing. Hakyeon heard the others' voices but concentrated on the steps he ran over and over in his head. It was business as usual. 

They were led to the edge of the stage and Hakyeon prepared his mind. His body was humming with excitement and his limbs felt ready to move. The rest of the members were hushed to silence by the girls dressing them in order to not break Hakyeon’s concentration. He didn’t notice this, his mind was focused. The lights went down and the crowd started its wail of cheers. The announcer’s introduction echoed through the massive venue and Hakyeon got that warm and familiar rush of nerves he craved. With a nod from the stagehand, he took his place in the center of the stage. No other dancers tonight. It was all him and him alone. The light hit him and he came alive; shining as his arms and legs swept through the air, his face a mask of concentration. He commanded the stage and for a few moments, the audience wasn’t there. He was in his own world of swirling sound and colors, feeling his muscles warm to the movement. His only expression was the bite of a lip as he fell to his knees, arms up and back arched, the back of his head nearly touching the stage floor, as he finished the dance to an explosion of applause. When the lights went out, he smiled brightly and got to his feet, accepting the towel and water as he slid off stage. An amazingly quick shirt change and he was back on the stage in under a minute in his place with the rest of the group. 

Backstage after the number, more towels and water then the cameras. They were from the label and this was a recording for their fans only. The camera went around the room asking them about the award show and they all gave the proper responses of thanks and love for the fans. The camera waited to get to Hakyeon to have the leader catch his breath after back to back dancing. 

Hakyeon stood smiling, gave the group greeting and started to speak. He was proud of the group and of himself but his words reflected a genuine humbleness and he hoped his dance was well accepted. 

Hyuk, the youngest of them, was still full of energy from the performance and it usually took some time for the kid to come down. He glanced at Hakyeon out of nowhere, mimicked and mocked the leader’s ending dance pose right behind him, in the sight of the camera. He executed the flourish at the end of Hakyeon’s dance with over exaggeration. The laughter filled the room, louder each time. Hakyeon missed it the first two times Hyuk did it, then he saw it. The pain he felt cut deeper than usual. Hyuk was now old enough to make fun of him like the others had been doing for years. He was good at masking things at this point and made sure he laughed even as the boy did it over and over. He had been so pleased with the dance, maybe this was the universe telling him not to be so happy with himself. 

They all walked out, waving to fans and Hakyeon slid into the front seat of the SUV as usual and buckled his seat belt. The drive back to the dorm was quiet with only the odd conversation here and there. Hakyeon cried silently as he stared out the window. The hurt was hard to hold in this time and he shook slightly, arms wrapped around himself tightly. 

He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Leo. For once, he didn’t smile and just shook his head softly. Leo’s hand slipped away slowly in understanding as the boy sat back. Leo could always cheer up Hakyeon. He thought he would have a thicker skin by now but he had been teased and picked on most of his life and most of his career and always by those he trusted. That made the hurt even worse. 

At the apartment, everyone slipped off to their rooms to change or shower. Hakyeon said he would shower last and no one said anything about it. Food was cooked, tv was put on, computer keys clicked as Hakyeon closed his bedroom door and slid onto his bed, clutching his pillow. The pain didn’t stop tonight.

Hours later, when the rooms were quiet, Leo slipped into Hakyeon’s room and saw that his friend had fallen asleep. No dinner, no shower and still in his stage makeup. He set down the tray of tea and soup and silently climbed in behind the boy, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon.

Hakyeon woke slowly, he knew who it was. He began to cry again, softly and Leo stroked his hair. Leo knew what was wrong and watched his friend fall apart piece by piece.

“He is young. He just wants to be included.” Leo whispered, talking about Hyuk’s actions. Hakyeon only nodded. 

“It’s just my pride. I should not be so proud of my dancing.” He whispered and sniffed sadly. 

“You were amazing, you should be proud.” Leo assured him and pulled the blanket over them both. 

“I won’t do a solo like that again.” Hakyeon said, firmly. Leo hugged him close, settling in for the night.

“Yes, you will.” He said and kissed Hakyeon’s cheek and felt him smile softly. “You will always dance.”

END


End file.
